


Caught up in the moment

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, S3E13, grad night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: David and Patrick's first kiss where everything's the same except David's seatbelt is a normal seatbelt instead of being able to reach all the way across while he was kissing Patrick.





	Caught up in the moment

The night had been perfect, or so Patrick thought. It had been two full hours of conversation with David, two full hours of staring into eyes like the universe and a smile like lightning and beauty so rare he couldn’t help but stop and admire it every time it was in front of him. For two hours, he was talking to David about things that weren’t work, things that had nothing to do with inventory or order forms or lining up the labels on the bottles just right. For two hours, he got to hear David talk about David. About the days past and the hopes for the future and how content he had learned to become with the here and now.

He asked David if he could drive him home, a mere four-block drive that David was used to walking anyway. But David accepted, and when he did, Patrick knew this was his shot. He had to take it.

They pulled up to the motel. Everything was dark, but the headlights shining against the rickety old siding gave them a moment of ambiance before Patrick switched them off. The whole ride there – which hadn’t been long enough at all despite Patrick’s attempts to drag it out as long as possible – he’d been thinking of how he’d do it. Would he reach for David’s hand and tell him how much David meant to him? No. Too forward. Would he stare at David’s lips until David got the hint? No. Too creepy. Would he just tell him how much he liked his company that night and how much fun he had? Would he tell David that he hadn’t stopped thinking about him since the moment they met? That he could still feel the way their bodies fit together so perfectly that one time they hugged? That he hoped his guitar-induced callouses hadn’t put David off when they shook hands at their first meeting? David’s hands were so soft, after all. Would he just go for it? No preamble, no introductory reasoning, no warning?

No. But he wished he could.

“Well that was a fun night,” David told him, punctuating the last two words in a way that made Patrick feel… something.

“I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David,” he told him. God, that wasn’t the way to do it. They’d avoided talking about business for the past two hours on purpose, and now Patrick was bringing it up at the very last minute he wanted to.

“That was a really lovely thing to say,” was all David replied, and despite the angelic look in his eyes, despite the rush inside Patrick’s body to just let the moment pass, he couldn’t. Not without showing David once more that _yes, I’m obsessed with you. But I’m grateful we have time to play around it before it consumes me._

“‘And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, because you’ve really helped to turn it into the success that it is,’” he answered back, mocking. He could feel the sarcasm showing through on his lips, but David could take it. He knew he could.

“Mm,” David started, clearly amused and giving Patrick the confirmation that he hadn’t stepped too far. “A bold claim.”

Patrick smiled, amused as always with David, ready to say something smart in return. Or… maybe he wasn’t ready. Maybe he couldn’t think of a single thing to say because of that man, that smile, those dimples. The nod of his head and the charming twinkle in his eye. Maybe for the first time, David had done it. David had rendered him speechless in a final moment of triumph and won. Maybe the night would end as most nights were ending for him lately – lonely mind filled with thoughts of what could be if he were just a little more brave, a little more bold.

But then he could swear he saw it. He saw the shift in David’s expression go from amused to entranced, he saw lips that were already wondering how his tasted, and the slightest movement forward as if beckoning. He could swear David was thinking of kissing him, and it was both terrifying and exciting at once. He felt frozen. His hand clutched the handle of the door and he glanced down at David’s lips, ready. Waiting.

And then sure enough, David was moving closer. It was sudden, forceful, deliberate. The way Patrick had wanted David to want him. It was happening, and Patrick was ready. He moved only slightly forward, closed his eyes, and waited.

He heard a click, then a very frustrated David uttering a single word: “_Fuck_.”

He opened his eyes. David was inches from him still, clutching at where the seatbelt restrained him at his chest. There was something akin to embarrassment in his eyes while he looked sheepishly away from Patrick and moved back fully, the click-click-clicking of the seatbelt guiding him until he was fully upright again.

“Well the good news is,” David started quietly. “I’m not at all embarrassed by this.”

Patrick wasn’t quite sure what to do or say, but he knew one thing for sure. He had never liked David more.

“Need help?” he offered at last.

“No, no,” David spoke through a smirk. “I think I’ll just sit here and quietly return to the dust from whence I came.”

Patrick smiled, then finally reached for David’s seatbelt. He unfastened it and carefully pushed it across David’s chest and back into place. He then did the same for his own, and when it was over, he leaned slightly across the center console.

“Wanna give it another try?” he asked.

David regarded Patrick for a moment before he nodded, leaning in closer, taking Patrick’s face in his hands and kissing him exactly how he’d wanted to before he instead began a slow descent into hell moments earlier. But this kiss… it brought him back out again, brought him to earth and then straight up into the heavens. This, these few seconds of lips pressed together in a dark, confined space just a few feet from the worst possible interruptions was more fun, more exciting, more revelatory than any mind-clearing hot yoga session or mushroom journey in Willow Franken’s loft or any kiss ever. This was what it felt like to be kissing someone decent, someone nice, someone he respected. Someone he wasn’t kissing just to get it over with, scratch an itch, then count the minutes until he could move on.

When it was over, he lowered his hands and they both sat back in their seats. It was silent for a little while, David still smiling from the sensation and Patrick just sort of sitting there, caught in a daze and looking for the right words and the right way to say them.

“Thank you,” he spoke at last.

“I should be thanking you,” David grinned. “I really would have just faded into the ether here rather than address that I got caught trying to kiss you.”

Patrick reached for David’s hand as it sat there between them all alone. He squeezed you. “Well,” he said, his voice low now. “You’re welcome. But I’m still very grateful to you as well.”

David shook his head, confused but glad that the words were appreciative in nature. “For what?” he asked.

“Um… I’ve never done that before,” Patrick confessed. “With a guy.”

The words surprised David a little, but more because someone was confiding in him and less because he had been someone’s first. “Okay…” was all he could utter.

“Yeah,” Patrick continued. “And, uh, I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that. So, uh… thank you for, uh… making that happen for us.”

David wanted to do it again just to show Patrick how precious he was, but he thought better of it. He thought that easing Patrick through this would be better than not, and that at the end of the day, he didn’t want the day to end.

“Well fortunately,” David said, no longer struggling to find the right words, no longer feeling the pressure to do it exactly right anyway, “I am a very generous person.”

Patrick nodded. Yes, David was incredibly generous. Sweet. Kind. Good. He didn’t want to screw this up.

“Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Mm-hm,” David agreed. “We can talk whenever you want.”

They said their goodbyes as David left the car at last, and Patrick sat there for a little while as the taste of mozzarella sticks and an indiscernible liquor lingered on his lips. He laughed at the picture of David getting caught up in the seatbelt trying to kiss him. But he was infinitely more thankful now that it had been the signal he’d needed to know he needed to keep it going.

He would talk to David tomorrow. And unbeknownst to him, he’d talk to him every day after that as well for the rest of their lives.


End file.
